Summer's Sensuality
by Shira Lansys
Summary: He knows it's wrong, but it's summer, she's beautiful, and wearing a bikini for Merlin's sake. How is he supposed to resist? Sirius/Hermione, lemon, oneshot. Almost PWP


**Summer's Sensuality**

_You are young and so am I  
>And this is wrong, but who am I to judge<br>You feel like heaven when we touch  
>I guess for me this is enough<em>

_We're one mistake from being together  
>But let's not ask why it's not right<br>You won't be seventeen forever  
>And we can get away with this tonight<em>

_You are young and I am scared  
>You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care<br>And I can feel your heartbeat  
>You know exactly where to take me<em>

Seventeen Forever - Metro Station

He'd spent over a third of his life in Azkaban. That was his first excuse. He'd only been in his early twenties when he'd been torn so cruelly from the free world and shoved in a tiny cell on an island with his happiness being sucked from him every moment for twelve years. The war had made him mature, but not that much. He hadn't lived while he was in Azkaban and, as a result, wasn't as experienced in the matter of life now that he was free. He was a like a man of twenty-two who looked like he was forty.

His second excuse was that while he was mentally a lot younger than he actually was, she was a lot _older_. She'd been too mature for her age ever since he'd known her, from that first night they met in the Shrieking Shack. The war had only served to age her further - she'd seen things and done things and made decisions that wizards twice her age had stuck their head in the sand to avoid.

Wizards that were _his _age. But he didn't want to dwell on that.

His third excuse was that it was summer.

Of course, everyone loved summer. It was warm, it was the holidays, and it was a generally nice season. Mainly because of the warmth. And, now that the war had ended and Sirius was free (actually free, not locked up in Grimmauld Place any more), he found he loved summer too.

Sirius had a fourth reason though.

This summer, Molly had decided to hold a get-together lunch for all the ex-order members, but had been reluctant to try and squeeze such large numbers into the Burrow, due to the fact that, while it was rather large, it could only hold so many people. This was when Ginny had come up with the clever idea of a picnic.

So the fifty or so people invited had gathered around a well-worn boot (Ron only just made it in time) which had transported them to the perfect place to have a picnic during the summer - the beach.

And that's where his fourth reason came in. Hermione, along with almost everyone else, had changed into swimming gear in order to take a quick dip. The heat was incredible, and everyone was looking forward to the temporary relief in the cool ocean, but as soon as Sirius saw her in a blue bikini, the heat, the beach - in fact, the entire planet - temporarily left his mind.

He somehow managed to tear his eyes away from her bared body in order to look up at her face as she approached. She sat down on the sand next to him, tugging self-consciously at the thin fabric. "I'm beginning to hate summer," she grumbled.

"Hm?" he asked. "Oh, right. Why?"

"It's too _hot_," she complained. "And this bikini is uncomfortable. I should have gone for the one piece."

"It's not that bad," Sirius said, grinning. "I wore one once. It seemed okay."

Hermione gaped at him. "You wore a _bikini_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," Sirius said cheerfully. "James dared me to."

"That explains it," she mused, grinning as she tried to imagine the man in a bikini. It was difficult.

"I still hate summer," Hermione said adamantly. "You can't deny that it's too hot."

"Then go swimming," Sirius said, gesturing at the water, which almost everyone had headed directly to.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. I don't feel like it right now. Why aren't you swimming?"

Sirius shrugged, not particularly wanting to tell her that he'd much rather be here talking to her. "I guess I don't feel like it either."

Silence fell over them both, and Sirius wracked his mind for something to say to break it. Finally he settled for, "You know, I practically lined my room with posters of muggle girls in bikinis when I was at Hogwarts. It annoyed my parents."

Perhaps not his best line, but at least he hadn't said "when I was your age." Hermione looked like she didn't know what to say to that, so before she could reply he added, "None of them compare to you, though."

He smiled winningly at her, hoping that it didn't sound too creepy. She blushed and, while she still looked like she didn't know what to say, if Sirius had to guess why he'd say it was because she was flattered rather than creeped out.

"Oh," she said, sounding please. "Thank-you, I guess."

Sirius winked at her, stretching out in the warm sand. Really, it was just to cover up the fact that he was inwardly beating himself up for hitting on his godson's best friend. _'Half my age, half my age,' _he chanted to himself in his mind. But as soon as he glanced at her slim body and slightly tanned, unblemished skin, the chant completely slipped from his mind once more.

They were saved from more awkwardness by the arrival of two very hyper and happy children, who ran up to them crying "Uncle Siri, Uncle Siri!"

Sirius laughed as Teddy and Victoire launched themselves into his and Hermione's laps. Technically, he wasn't their uncle, but with his blood relation to Teddy's mother and the fact that he was best friends with his father, "uncle" had seemed the most suitable term. And Victoire was only a year younger than Teddy, and copied everything he did, so had quickly began calling him "Uncle Siri" too.

"Hello, you ratbags," Hermione said affectionately. "What trouble have you caused now? Did you enjoy your swim?"

They both nodded frantically, and Teddy said in a rush, "We want to bury Uncle Siri!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, you'll have to ask him then, won't you?"

They both turned their wide, pleading eyes to Sirius, who laughed and gave in almost immediately. He could never resist anything the two children asked him.

Within half an hour, he found himself unable to move, stuck in a hole that _he'd _had to dig before Victoire, Teddy and Hermione had covered him in so that he was kept there by the sheer weight of sand.

And, of course, once they'd buried Sirius under what felt like a ton of sand, they insisted on doing to same to Hermione who, like Sirius, was helpless to resist against those pleading eyes.

So that was how the two of them found themselves buried up to their necks in sand, watching the rising tide warily, unable to move an inch. "Doesn't it worry you a little," Sirius asked Hermione as they watched Victoire and Teddy move further down the beach, "that we are at the mercy of two children who don't seem the least bit interested in rescuing us from potential peril?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't be melodramatic. It's not like anything's going to happen."

"Tell that to the rising tide," Sirius pointed out.

Hermione glanced nervously at the waves. "Good point. Now do you see why summer is a bad season?"

"No," Sirius said. "Now you're being melodramatic. This is fun!"

"How?" Hermione asked pointedly. Sirius was silent.

"Exactly," she said. "And not to alarm you, but does that wave look a little too big for comfort to you?"

She was right. "Can you move?" Sirius asked her.

"No," she said, after attempting to wiggle around a little. "Can you?"

"No," he said. "I can't reach my wand, either."

"Same."

They breathed out a small sigh of relief as the wave they had been worried about stopped it's path inches away from them.

"That was close," Sirius said.

"Yeah."

"The tide's rising, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"_Teddy_!" he yelled at the same time that Hermione cried, "_Victoire"_, but the children had long since wandered off. They continued yelling, hoping that someone would hear. Why had they strayed so far from everyone else? While they'd thought they were pretty close to the majority of the excursion, having nothing more than their heads above ground level made the distance seem a lot larger.

It wasn't long before Teddy and Victoire remembered they were there, and returned. Sirius glared at the young boy. "Get us out of here," he demanded. Teddy grinned mischievously, but did as he was told. It was slow though - too slow for both Sirius' and Hermione's liking, especially when one large wave came extremely close to them. However, soon they were free; standing, stretching, and brushing sand off their clothes. With a nervous smile they watched as the next big wave swept along the damp sand and straight into the hole that was all that remained of their semi-burial. Seeing it fill quickly with water, Sirius was glad he'd been rescued when he had.

"Well that was fun," he said cheerfully to Hermione, startling a laugh out of her. "We should do that again."

"You can if you'd like," she told him tartly, still frantically brushing sand off herself. "I shan't be joining you." She was smiling though, and her voice held the hint of a laugh.

"Sure," he said. Then he added, "You missed a bit."

"Where?" she asked absently.

"Here," he said, brushing the fine powdering of golden grains of her shoulder, his hand lingering just a little too long. Her skin was warm and smooth, and at his lengthening touch she raised her head to look at him with wide eyes, full of an innocence that only served to remind him of her age. He withdrew his hand hastily, but the damage was done. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We should go for a swim," she said.

"What?" Sirius said, surprised. He'd expected an accusation of perverseness, or for her to suddenly become distant. But there was a dancing light in her eyes that Sirius was drawn to. "Alright," he said, somewhat tentatively.

She grasped his hand innocently (or so he thought at the time), pulling him towards the waves lapping at the sand. He stumbled, not prepared for the suddenness of her tug, and followed dutifully.

She led him out into the deeper part where the waves grew stronger and larger. Glancing back at the group, he saw they had come quite a way, not only from the shore, but sideways along the beach so there was a considerable distance stretching between them.

Hermione laughed as a wave picked her up and swept her along. She let it, and the force almost made her hand slip out of Sirius'. He grasped it tighter and moved towards her, pulling her back to him at the same time. Her laugh was infectious, and he found himself copying her.

Another wave caught her and pushed her towards him, further than she'd intended. Her lithe body collided with his, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist so that he was holding her. Her feet weren't touching the sandy bottom and, although he was taller, Hermione found herself looking down at him due to the way he was holding her up.

Boldly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning down so that her wet hair hung like a curtain around them. Slowly, her head lowered further until her lips were pressed against his.

After a moment of shock, he began reciprocating happily. She couldn't help but release a small moan as his tongue delved into her mouth and, positioned as she was with her legs wrapped around his waist, she could feel his reaction to her small sound.

He knew she felt it, and froze. She, however, didn't, and moved her hips so that the most intimate part of her rubbed against the bulge in his swimming trunks. In his surprise, he almost bit her tongue, which was doing an excellent job of rubbing itself along every inch of his mouth. She did it again, and he groaned into her mouth.

She reached down; pulling one hand that was being used to support her up to her torso, and placed it on her ample chest. In that move, the suspicion that she may have done this before rose in his mind, but was put to the side; it was hardly important at that moment. She moaned as his hand massaged her left breast through her bikini.

Her moan seemed to pull him from his lust-filled haze. He wrenched his hand away as though burnt, although he continued to support her while the current pushed and pulled at them. "Hermione," he hissed. "This isn't right!"

"How isn't it right?" she demanded. "We're both consenting adults."

"You're only just an adult!" he protested. "And I'm almost twice your age!"

"Not quite," she said. And then a very un-Hermione-like glint came into her eyes. "And doesn't that thought excite you?"

She moved her hips again to prove her point, which was that what his body was saying did not match up with the words coming from his mouth. His response was another moan that he couldn't help. "People could see," he tried weakly.

"Fine." She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and, for a disappointing moment, Sirius thought he had convinced her and she was going to return to the picnic. But once more she took hold of his hand and led him towards the sandy dunes that rose up. He knew she wasn't smart for nothing - the mountains of sand would hide them from sight, and they were far enough away now for their noises to remain unhindered.

He followed her, embarrassed by the bulge in his shorts despite the fact that there was no one but the two of them close enough to see it. They made their way behind a sand dune, where she embraced him once more, kissing him and palming his erection at the same time.

Then she lay down on the ground. Up until then, Sirius had never seen nor believed in the supposed "come hither" look. But Hermione couldn't have owned that look more if she'd been spread-eagle out on the ground with nothing on at all.

Although she was wearing _almost _nothing.

Within seconds he was on the ground with her, carefully positioning his body over hers so that he could reach down for another kiss. His hands reached to fondle her chest once more.

She moaned and sat up so she could reach behind her and pull the strings tying her bikini. As it fell forgotten into the sand, Sirius dove down to her exposed chest, his tongue immediately beginning to lap at her pert nipples.

She arched her back, a small "Yes!" slipping out of her mouth. Her legs wound around him once more and her hips moved against his straining member. He groaned as he sucked on her breast, and her back arched in pleasure again at the vibrations.

"Enough," she gasped, and sat up as he pulled away. Her hands reached for his swimming trunks. "I want you inside me."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked as she began pulling them down.

"Very." His cock sprung up as soon as it was free from its confines, red and straining. Already beads of pre-cum could be seen at its head. Her nimble hand wrapped around it and began squeezing.

"Oh," was all Sirius could say.

She moved even closer to him, and whispered into his ear, "Are you ready?"

His mouth went dry and he nodded, although _what_ he was ready for he wasn't sure. Her hand left him and she grabbed his wrist, directing his to her entrance, still covered by the scarce bikini bottom. She pressed his fingers against her pussy, moaning as she felt the sensation of him touching her through the fabric.

It was funny, Sirius thought, how he was older and (he assumed) more experienced than her, yet it was her who was taking the lead. Perhaps he wasn't necessarily more experienced than her - although he had been quite the player at Hogwarts, all his that experiences had really amounted to had been a few quick fumbles in a broom cupboard. After that, the war had been at its worst, and he'd put girls aside for the time being.

The realisation left him feeling like a blushing virgin.

He wasn't, though, and as her hand left his, he continued to massage her. It felt wet, and he was willing to bet that most of it wasn't seawater. He slipped his fingers inside the small piece of fabric, and his bare cock twitched as he felt her smooth, shaven pussy. She moaned, and he realised that his finger had brushed her clitoris; he repeated the action again and again until she was writhing beneath his ministrations.

She was extremely wet now, and he slipped a finger inside her. She barely even tensed, as wracked with pleasure as she was. Or that's what he though until she showed that she must still have _some _presence of mind when she slipped the remaining bikini piece off, giving him free access to her.

He slipped another finger inside her and began pumping. She moaned and bucked her hips.

The she whispered, "I'm ready," and that was all the permission Sirius needed. He moved lightning-quick, lining himself up at her entrance. His member twitched as he felt her heat radiate from her loin to his, and he couldn't help it - he thrust into her.

She arched up as he entered her and moaned, although whether it was pain or pleasure he couldn't tell. "Are you alright?" Sirius asked. She nodded.

He began moving slowly at first. Her heat and tightness was unbelievable, and he wondered how he was managing to hold back his release. But soon he was pounding into her, and the friction made it feel even better.

There were no words to describe how amazing it was. The sand moved beneath them, caking their bodies and shifting whenever he thrust into her. On the surface it seemed that there was nothing but raw passion that fuelled them, but there was also a curious gentleness and sweetness between them that made their forbidden tryst feel even more erotic. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, their union, but it was something that Sirius never wanted to end.

He slowed his thrusts down (mainly so that he could last longer; it would be a little unseemly if he came before they'd even really begun) and it became more sensual, rather than the frenzied passion of their beginning. Her hands began to explore the rest of his body, from his still-somewhat-toned abdomen to his strong chest to his broad shoulders. She pulled herself up so she was leaning against him, almost riding his thrusting hips. She wrapped his arms around him and they moved together.

Finally, she gasped out, "I think I'm going to come."

Sirius moaned. "Ah," he grunted. "Me… too. I need to… Mm… pull out."

"No," she breathed, "come inside me."

Her words went straight to his cock and he let out a cry, his hips spasming as he approached orgasm. She cried out as she came, clenching around him. He felt himself come, spurting inside her.

They lay their afterwards as afterglow enveloped them in her tender embrace, both coming down from the heights of their pleasure with ragged breaths. Sirius pulled out of Hermione, but his arms remained where they were, cradling her beautiful body.

"How can you say, after this, that summer isn't the best season there is?" he asked.

"I don't know…," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. "I have sand in places sand should never be."

He laughed and kissed her nose. This moment was perfect, and Sirius knew that, despite what Hermione had said, she was damn happy too.

"You know, if it weren't for summer, this never would have happened," he wheedled. She giggled.

"You'll never hear me admit that I like summer," she said.

Sirius grinned - he didn't need her to. He knew that she did, and that was enough for him. But…, "You're about to learn how much I like a challenge," he said.

After all, summer _was _perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't say I ship this pairing much, but one of the risks of taking challenges is that you might have to write something totally new. Also: MY FIRST STRAIGHT LEMON! WAHOO! **

**(This is a repost of a story that I wrote for the "Four Season's" competition, where I wrote a story for each of the seasons, with one character changing another character's mind about that season.)**

**Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
